


The sword

by twoheartsx



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Character Death, Love, M/M, Short Story, for suzalulu week, sorry its late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about before the zero requiem and the aftermath. Mostly suzaku's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sword

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short I have been meaning to finish it for over a month and never got around to it. I hope you guys enjoy it.

A sword, made just for this act which Suzkau was about to do. An act which he could never take back. One he didn't want to do. One he would regret. Because soon he would kill the man who had destroyed the world. He would kill his best friend. He would kill the man he had grew to hate and love. Lelouch, was his world and now he was going to die. Just when everything was starting to improve. Life was looking better. Suzkau knew it was for the best, lelouch said so. He knew it would fix the world and that lelouch had to pay for his crimes. Suzkau knew and that made it hurt all the more. Because lelouch didn't want to live and Suzkau knew it. Lelouch had did wrong, Suzkau couldn't change that. No one could. No amount of crying or wishing would change their fates. Lelouch was going to die and Suzkau would be his killer. It was as simple as that. Everyone must pay for their sins someday. Lelouch and Suzaku were no exception. 

Lelouch looked so angelic dressed in white. Suzkau stood dressed in black. Sin and pure, two thing they both weren't but meant. They meant well, but in the end only brought ruin. A good deed that didn't go unpunished. One that would be paid in full. Paid in blood. Suzkau felt sick thinking about it. He would kill lelouch, he had wanted to for over a year now. He would get his wish, but now it hurt. He didn't want to kill lelouch. He didn't want lelouch to die. He wanted them to be together forever. Forever was such a long time. It was even longer for Suzkau because he would go on even when no one else would. He would never age, never change. Forever frozen in time. 

Suzaku cried. He cried as he stabbed Lelouch through the heart.   
As blood stained red. He cried because he was losing his best friend. The love of his life. Because he should have died not Lelouch. Because in the end no one cared if the violet eyed man died. They wanted it. Suzkau feels dead inside, even if he had to go on. A body without the will to live, but was forced to. Suzkau would be dead if only Lelouch's damn geass wasn't stopping him from leaving this awful world. Geass and a promise. He had to watch over nunnally. Do all Lelouch couldn't. All the things he wouldn't get the chance to do. Things he couldn't see through. Suzkau cried under that heavy mask. A mask that was weighed down with the sins of Lelouch and himself. With the blood of innocent and guilty. Suzkau cries as he takes Lelouch's body away. As he sits in wait because Lelouch said to. Even not knowing what that means, the thin hope that C.C continues to say. Lies he wants so much to believe. Lelouch will return. Suzkau hoped.

When Suzaku sees Lelouch again he first punches him, then kisses him. Because Lelouch shouldn't have left him, but he loves him. He knows over time his heart will change and betray him so he holds on for as long as he can. To this love he holds for Lelouch.


End file.
